


step forward

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), F/F, Femslash After Dark Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Evelyn worries about the Grand Clerics' announcement.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous, Femslash After Dark 2020





	step forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“So it’s decided then?” Evelyn asked out of nowhere. 

Taken aback, Leliana’s hands stopped their combing and the question hung heavy in the air.

A large part of Leliana wanted to play the fool, to delay the conversation that was inevitable to come up. She knew better though, had long since learned that to delay their talk any longer meant hurting not only herself but Evelyn as well. She would have never wanted to hurt Evelyn more than was necessary.

_“Never delay the inevitable. If you can strike, strike."_

“Yes,” she answered and brought the comb back downward, brushing out another knot from Evelyn’s long dark hair while the other woman winced in response. “I am to be named as her most holy, the first Divine Victoria at that. The grand clerics are to formally announce their decision by the end of this coming week.”

Evelyn didn’t seem shocked and pressed on carefully, “And you accept this decision then?” 

Her tone was kept even but Leliana was able to read her well enough to know she clearly had something on her mind. It was only natural. From their initial meeting at Haven to this intimate moment of time carved out between them, Evelyn had been a constant unwavering presence within Leliana’s life. To take this position would mean an uncertain and, no doubt, tumultuous future for the two of them. 

The true nature of their relationship was not known to most, with only a select number in their inner circle being privy to the full extent of their involvement. By all appearances she was nothing more than a spymaster working for her liege.

It was an arrangement that suited the both of them well for the time being. Relationships were a liability to someone in Leliana’s position, and Evelyn was a private woman by nature, with her time in the templar’s order only having reinforced the fact. 

The Inquisitor was not a particularly complicated woman, but neither could she be described as an open book. The two of them, in their closeness, had come to understand each other. Before, Leliana was a guarded and weary woman, jaded by the string of misfortunes that seemed to follow her footsteps. All too ready to let herself believe she was beyond saving. 

Evelyn had believed in her, made her realize that she wasn’t beyond hope. Had been so loyal, determined, strong, and kind that Leliana could not help but fall in love with the woman in front of her.

Evelyn already had the answer, this they both knew, but Leliana understood that she needed to hear her verbalize it. In that regard, Evelyn was strange but it was one of many idiosyncrasies Leliana had grown used to in her tenure as the Inquisition’s spymaster.

“Yes,” Leliana responded while setting the comb aside on the nearby nightstand. “Does this upset you?”

“I’m of two minds,” Evelyn confessed before she sat up from her stool to her full height, turning to face Leliana. “I’m proud beyond belief, truly, but I’m so afraid of losing you. The amount of scrutiny you’ll be under will only increase tenfold.”

“That much is true yes,” Leliana admitted. She had spent many nights worrying over the very topic herself. Not that she often allowed Evelyn to see her inner turmoil, she still had her habits to work through. “However, we can count ourselves lucky that I will never suffer the same fate as the second Theodosia.”

Theodosia the often forgotten divine who had most famously ruled for a short period of time before being ousted from the position after breaking her vow of chastity. There was no coming back after birthing a child on the steps of the Grand Cathedral itself.

It took a moment for Evelyn to recall the name and accompanying history behind it before she snickered despite herself. “I suppose so,” came her flippant reply.

Her gaze lingered on Leliana’s lips and eventually Leliana broke the distance between the two and pressed herself forward, connecting their bodies with a gentle kiss that soon deepened into something more passionate. Evelyn’s hands tightened their grip in the folds of Leliana’s sheer nightgown and she was careful as she walked the two of them backwards toward the bed.

The back of Leliana’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she let herself fall backwards onto the plush mattress of the Inquisitor’s bed.

“No matter what,” Evelyn whispered between desperate kisses that Leliana matched in their fervor. Her hands and lips seemed to be nowhere and yet everywhere at once; cradling the side of her face as Evelyn’s eyes bore back into Leliana’s, sucking dark hickeys onto Leliana’s collarbone, peeling off the thin nightgown that provided the only layer separating them, and, finally, her hands running down the sides of Leliana’s hips, appreciating her form. “I will be there for you, at your side.”

Unbidden, a memory came to Leliana of Majorlaine’s owned honeyed words. Promises of everlasting devotion not unlike what Evelyn whispered sweetly to her now. She had been young and more foolish then, drunk on first love and the exhilaration that came with working as a bard under someone so powerful and magnetic as her patron. 

This was different. 

Evelyn slid down to place a kiss along her inner left thigh, slowly trailing her mouth upward on Leliana’s heated skin, as her other hand held Leliana’s right thigh aside. She gasped when Evelyn’s mouth eagerly moved toward her cunt, her breath tickling Leliana as she lapped at her sex through the thin fabric of her underclothes.

“Will you?” Leliana challenged her playfully, wriggling slightly in Evelyn’s grip to entice her into action. Her body felt hot and the intensity of Evelyn’s gaze did nothing to alleviate the feeling. The other woman’s every touch served to do nothing but turn Leliana on even more.

Like before, Leliana had her answer already but it was a game the two of them played. She knew she had Evelyn’s complete devotion and the other woman had hers in turn. However, it only meant she appreciated Evelyn _showing_ her all the more.

Evelyn paused her motions, kissed Leliana’s sex through her panties again, and grinned upwards toward her. “Of course. You’ll have me on my knees, yours to command. Here in bed, in front of the throne, wherever you would like me…” she suggested in a low husky voice. “Whenever you’d like me.”

Leliana felt herself grow even more wet with the suggestion, allowing her mind to run away with the vivid mental image of Evelyn, her Evelyn, serving her as she sat at her place on the Sunburst throne cloaked in all the trappings of the Divine. Evelyn’s hot mouth lapping and working at her pussy from underneath her skirts, greedy for the taste of her. Her clever fingers rubbing circles on her clit, driving her toward orgasm after orgasm—

A loud gasp left Leliana’s lips when Evelyn thumbed her smallclothes aside and passed her tongue between her folds, shaking Leliana from her reverie. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked cheekily and, before Leliana could answer, Evelyn began to eat her out in earnest.

Her skilled tongue lapped at Leliana’s clit, long strokes of her tongue swiping against her wet cunt while one of her fingers circled around Leliana’s entrance, gently teasing her while her hips bucked upward desperately craving more. 

If there were even the slightest possibility of never seeing Leliana in this manner again—debauched and absolutely gorgeous as she moaned in pleasure—then she wanted to savor the sight.

She was not a mean woman though, and she, more than aware it was a week’s time before the announcement, stopped teasing Leliana. She slipped two of her fingers inside of her and picked up a comfortable rhythm, stirred on by the sounds of Leliana’s moaning.

Leliana all but ground her cunt against Evelyn’s face, chasing her release that was _so_ close. Finally, the combination of Evelyn’s tongue and fingers brought Leliana to the edge and she came with one final moan. 

“Always,” Evelyn promised.


End file.
